What Allen Wants
by Shalcro
Summary: What does Allen want for Christmas? If anything at all? Laven. Rated T for some limeness.


…

Allen sat shaking violently on his bed up against the front bar of his bed frame, his knees tucked up tightly against his chest as he couldn't look away from a certain red-head sitting ever so close to him, butterflies fluttering helplessly around inside his body, unable to escape from their skin prison, his arms feeling like they could give out at any moment while his cheeks only got hotter and hotter as the long seconds ticked away.

Now you're probably wondering how Allen Walker got into this situation, cheeks flushed late on a Christmas evening with a certain red-haired male in his bedroom, the only light from the moon outside seeping inside through the colour stained window, setting the red-head in a flood of colour paints, making him stick out against the dull grays of Allen's room. Well, this all started yesterday, on a cool Christmas Eve's morning.

Allen, our lovely protagonist, had just woken up a little while ago around 9:30am, making it about 9:40am now, and had just finished zipping up his boots, Timcanpy settled comfortable in Allen's silver locks, Allen being ready to grab his exorcist coat a slip it on when a knock came on his door, snapping him away from his next task. Allen was confused a little, wondering who could need him at such an early time in the morning, but in a polite fashion, he stepped up to his door, his boots clicking lightly against the stone floors of his room as he shuffled to the door. Maybe he had another mission to attend too? Or maybe Komui needed so help with something? Some kind of Pre-Christmas disaster? He didn't know as he pulled the heavy wooden door open.

On the other side though, was something Allen wasn't really expecting. Standing in front of the white-haired boy was no one other then Komui himself, a bright red coat with white fur trimming the edges of the coat hanging over his shoulders, a similar hat dressing his head instead of his usual beret, a wide and silly smile full on his face, a long scroll trailing down the hall beside him with a feather quill in hand. Oh geez, this couldn't be good.

"Merry Christmas Allen!" Komui rushed out, and before Allen could react, an exact hat to Komui's was smashed onto Allen's head, making the white-haired teen grumble out in confusion and annoyance. Allen wanted to lash out, but he stayed calm, deciding to compose himself before responding to the crazed man at his doorstep.

"Uhhh… Komui it's not even Christmas yet." Allen stated, hoping that the statement wouldn't set of the scientist like most things did.

"It's Christmas Eve Allen! It's close enough!" Allen inwardly rolled his eyes, it being a little too early to argue about something that didn't really matter.

"Okay then, whatever. What are you here for though? I don't have another mission do I?"

"Oh of course not Allen! Even exorcists deserve some time off during the holidays! I'm just here to figure out what you want for Christmas is all!" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"What I want for Christmas?" Allen asked back, a little confused, but also intrigued. Komui stuffed the quill he had in his hand to Allen's along with the long scroll trailing behind him.

"Yup! Just write down what you want, okay?" Komui explained. Allen looked down at the paper in his hand. The scroll was covered with names, each of them written in Komui's neat English hand writing, making it easy for almost anyone to read. Beside most names where things, presumably things people wanted for Christmas, and right near the top of the page, in Komui's perfect handwriting, was Allen's name, a little dash with a blank space next to it. Most of the names were one's Allen hadn't seen before, but he did notice a few he could recognize, and soon, Allen noticed this was a list, a very long list, of everyone in the European Branch of the Black Order. Allen stared at the list for a moment, taking a quick glace down the hall to see just how long this list was once again before he realized something.

"Komui." Allen spoke sternly. Komui didn't seem to notice the seriousness in Allen's voice.

"Yes?" Komui chirped out. Allen wondered for a moment how he was able to stay so energy filled this early, but then Allen remembered the coffee, all the coffee actually.

"Are you really going to give everybody in the Order what they want for Christmas?" Allen spoke, "It's pretty much impossible for one person to do." Komui shook his head, still not upset by Allen's somewhat harsh words.

"It's not just me Allen! The whole Order's in on it! I'm just working on the people I've been assigned." Allen huffed, still not believing the scientist could do it, no less all these people with a day before Christmas. Allen just shook his head, maybe if Komui had started this a little sooner he could actually get it done, but then again this was Komui he was talking about, anything could happen with him.

"Okay then, whatever you say." Allen huffed out again, looking back down to the long list in his hand, staring down at the blank space beside his name.

"Go on, write down what you want!" Komui pushed on. Allen looked up from the paper again.

"Can I write down anything?" Allen asked.

"Anything you want!" Komui chirped out again. Allen let out a long 'Hmmm' as he looked down to the paper once again as he thought about what he wanted.

Allen, in fact, didn't really want anything for Christmas, or his birthday, since it was on the same day. Well sure there were things he wanted, like to end the Akuma War, or to finish off the Earl, maybe get Mana back, you know things like that that he knew he could never get for something as simple as a holiday, but there was something that instantly flushed into his mind, something that he could just _possibly_ get for Christmas, and that something, or someone was, _Lavi Bookman Jr._.

Now Allen had had a huge crush on Lavi for as long as he could remember, well maybe not as long as he could remember, but for at least a while. He could remember that beautiful meeting between him and the red-head like it was yesterday, how he greeted him with that lovely grin Allen could die for in the little infirmary room. He remembered how he introduced himself with that grin still on his face, it looking like he could almost never frown even if tried, or maybe the world would end if he did. He remembered how they walked around the town for a while afterwards, exchanging information about each other like most people do when they meet someone new. Shortly after that was when Allen could barely remember when it all happened. They had gone on many missions together afterwards, sometimes with other exorcists, but the one's Allen remembered the most were the ones he had gone on with him alone, Lavi being the best friend Allen had never had in life before. He remembered how back then he could do nothing but stare at the older, looking into his single forest eye with a emotion he had never felt before, or at least in such a way he had never felt before, one moment Allen was Lavi's best friend, and the next moment, Lavi was the best friend Allen was in love with.

Allen denied it at first, like most people who ever noticed something large in their life like this would, then he got angry about it, still not believing he could be in love with other, he wanted to bargain his emotions away, but who could buy his emotions from him? No one, like he though. Then he got depressed, like he usually was, still unable to believe he was in love, but after much waiting, and many days spent avoiding the other, he just decided to come to terms with it, unable to deny it any longer, and he could tell you, he hadn't been more happier and still more frustrated then ever in his life. This love he had for the other being delightful, and also aggravating.

During this whole time though, Allen never once told anyone else about how he felt about the older, he couldn't after all, if he told anyone in the Order he could get kicked out for going against God, or be made fun of over and over again until it finally got to him at some point. He never told anyone how he'd flush up the cutest shade of rosey red when he was around the older, always getting just as close as possible to the red-head to compensate for his ever growing love for the older. He remembered he once held hands with the other, it being one of the bravest things he could do in the moment, but Lavi just took it as a cute joke, and went along with it with silly giggles escaping his mouth every so often. He never told anyone how damn jealous he'd get when he spotted the red-head flirting with the other girls in the Order, and how they'd go on and on about just how handsome he was, or how perfect he'd be to go out with, where they'd take him on dates, how'd they kiss him with all of their love and God damn it they'd never freaking know how Allen felt about him.

Allen stared down at the blank space, his face flushing up as the thought rushed into his mind. He could always write down Lavi's name, he had a blank space, and he could write his name. He could, he really could, but Komui was right in front of him, he could probably see the bright blush brushing his cheeks, he'd see Lavi's name beside his in that blank space. He could, but what would he think? What would the Order do if they found out? Would they freak? Would they kick him out? Would he never be able to come back? Would he be shoved away from his love? Oh no, that wouldn't be good.

_You could always just say it was a joke._

A voice rang in the back of Allen's head, its statement being very true. He could always say it was just a joke, and that he really didn't want anything for Christmas. Yeah, that could work, he'd still get what he wanted, but in such a way that he wouldn't get in trouble for it. Yeah, that'd work. It would defiantly work. Plus, who says Komui was actually going to finish this? Allen still wasn't sure if Komui was even serious about this, so how could he get in trouble for something that didn't even happen? Plus, it was a joke, right?

Allen snickered as the thoughts crossed his mind, his laugh being one of that would escape his mouth when he cheated at poker. He shoved the scroll onto the wall, pressing the feather quill dripping with ink to the paper quickly, writing out Lavi's name on that blank space, before passing the paper back to Komui, a devilish smile pulled onto his face now.

"Here you are Komui! All done!" Allen chirped out as he shoved the quill and paper back into Komui's hands, Allen still somewhat hoping that Komui wouldn't notice that he wrote down 'Lavi Bookman Jr.' on his blank space. He somewhat hoped that Komui would mistake the name for some other girl in the Order that was in love with Lavi as well.

"Thank you Allen!"

"Not a problem Komui!" Allen snickered out again, Komui seeming a little too hopped up on caffeine to notice Allen's sudden change in mood. Komui spoke out again.

"Oh by the way!" Once again Allen wasn't able to react before Komui had pulled something from seemingly no where around his shoulders, it being a heavy coat, once again exactly like his over his shoulders, "This is your uniform for the next little while, don't wear your other one." Allen looked down to his 'New Uniform' as Komui put it.

"Sure!" Allen spoke out again, still a little too excited about the idea that crossed his mind to argue about the stupid new uniform.

"Good! And you're coming to the Christmas party tomorrow, right?" Komui asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Allen let out.

"Great! Oh! And happy early birthday as well."

"Thank you!" Allen chuckled out as Komui stepped away towards the next door that he had to be at.

The rest of the day passed on like normal with Allen happily trotting his way to the cafeteria to eat his normal amount of food that could feed a small army then spending the rest of the day training the time away, waiting for when someone would come to him. He ran into Lavi a few times, but he never hung around him for long, he was a little too embarrassed at the fact that said he wanted him for Christmas to actually speak to him.

Christmas Eve washed away and soon Christmas day was in order. Allen woke up like normal and left him bedroom without any interruptions this time to go on with his day, even if it was Christmas. His morning and afternoon passed like normal until 5:00pm rolled around, time for the Christmas party for the Order to start in the cafeteria. Allen could have cared less if he went to the party or not, he would have probably skipped it actually, but he was promised free food, and that was always a plus for him, after all, Jerry's turkeys were some of the best, and there had to be plenty if it was a Christmas party for the whole European Branch.

The party passed quicker then Allen would have expected, there always being people everywhere and lots of food laying around for everyone to eat, there being tons of extras to compensate for Allen's monster of an appetite. Allen hung a around with Lenalee and Kanda for most of the party, Lavi no where to be seen for the whole party, which confused Allen, Lavi wouldn't miss a party for the world after all. Allen would have liked to spend some time with the red-head during the party, but nope, he couldn't be found, no matter how hard Allen looked for him. Regardless of the missing one eyed eighteen year old, Allen still had fun hanging around with Lenalee, Kanda, not so much, and Kanda would have left at the sight of Allen, and in fact, he wouldn't even be at this party if Lenalee hadn't dragged him there, she saying that it was important for him to have some social interactions at least once and a while. Allen silently wondered if Lavi was going to show up at some random part of the party, saying that he was there to make Allen's little Christmas wish that he had ever so carelessly given away come true, but alas, he didn't.

Before Allen knew it 8:00pm had come, and the party was pretty much over, most people having left long before, only leaving a handful few left, and even with the smaller crowds, Lavi was still missing, making Allen worry a little bit, wondering if he was in some kind of danger or something. Allen just brushed off the thoughts, and soon he and the rest of the handful of people left in cafeteria where kicked out, told to go on to their own things for the rest of the night. Allen gave his goodbyes to Lenalee and Kanda and decided to spend the rest of his night, hopefully uninterrupted, in his bedroom, reading a few books he had rented from the Orders vast library.

Though, much to Allen's disliking, not even a half hour passed before another knock found it's way to Allen's door, and the white haired teen was forced to shove a bookmark into his book and get up from his comfortable place on his bed, Timcanpy also being upset from having to move from his spot on Allen's lap, though he was quick to flap his way onto Allen's head, nestling into his silver hair.

An annoyed, gloved hand found its way to the door knob, turning the noisy thing to push the door open, and he opened the door to see a certain red-head standing in his doorway.

"Merry Christmas Ally!" Lavi spoke out, Allen's cheeks flushed. He hadn't seen this man all day, where had he been? "Sorry I haven't been able to see ya' all day! I've been busy." Well that answered Allen's questions, somewhat.

"Busy with what?" Allen asked.

"Things." Lavi spoke out again, deciding that it was 100% okay to barged into Allen's room, which it was, and go on to sit on the edge of the bed, looking down curiously at a piece of paper in his hands. That once again, only answered half of Allen's question. Allen decided to be bold, and sit next to the other on the bed.

"What kind of things?" Allen asked once again, a little annoyed as he peaked down at the paper in Lavi's hands.

"This." Lavi spoke, putting the paper into Allen's hands. Allen's face flushed up more as Lavi's hand brushed ever so lightly against his, his touch tingling on Allen's skin. Allen noticed Lavi wasn't wearing his usual fingerless gloves. That was odd.

Regardless, Allen looked down at the paper, noticing it was once again, another list of names, there being at least maybe thirty or so names, much like the one he was introduced to yesterday morning, but without things these people wanted for Christmas listed beside their names, most of the names from what Allen could tell were female. Allen could tell the writing was Lavi's, he could just tell that, trust Allen when he said he took his little obsession with the red-head a little to far at one point. Allen noticed each of the names had a little check mark beside them, except for one, his own name, Allen Walker.

Allen looked down at the list in confusion, why was his name on there? That was a good question after all.

"What's this?" Allen asked, looking back up to the red-head he was madly in love with. For a moment he wondered if the red-head was here to go about that little wish he had told Komui, but he doubted it.

"A list of people who wanted me for Christmas." Well that answered his question.Oh geez, so that's what this was, this was what Lavi was here for. Allen really didn't expect Komui to finish this little project of his, but he guessed he did. This at least explained why Allen hadn't seen the red-head all day, he must have been busy tracking girls down and giving them… uhhh… kisses… and other things. Oh man, that made Allen jealous, he tried not to think about it. The white-haired male flushed.

"R-Really?" Allen asked, cursing his stupid stuttering. Lavi smirked, looking at Allen with a single forest eye, Allen couldn't look away, he was caught in his gaze.

"Yeah it is," Lavi started, "But I was surprised to see you on that list." Allen continued to flush, his face turning a nice shade of rose red as he stared up at the other. Lavi took off his Christmas uniform after he spoke, only making Allen flush up more as Lavi was obviously trying a little too hard to be sexy with taking off his jacket and hat. Lavi crept closer to Allen, Allen shuffled back.

"I wrote that down as a joke." Allen spoke, trying his best to keep his cool, going back to his plan that he had made up at yesterday. Allen shuffled farther away from the red-head as he continued to get closer, moving from sitting on the edge of his bed to crawling backwards on his bed away from Lavi, "I-I didn't really want anything for Christmas!" Allen laughed nervously, "S-So I wrote your name down as a joke! Yeah! I did! I-I promise I did!" Allen stuttered out, his eyes closing shut tightly.

"I highly doubt that Allen." Allen's eyes shot open at the use of his full name, that wasn't something he did very often. Lavi usually used nicknames for everyone. Lavi's face was awfully close to Allen's.

"Wh-What!?" Allen spewed.

"You think I haven't noticed Allen?" Allen's eyes widened. Wait… noticed _what?_

_Oh no._

"What!" Allen shot out again, his back now fully against the thick metal bars of his bed's head frame, his knees bent up against his chest with Lavi sitting just in front of the other. Allen, once again, couldn't leave Lavi's eye contact, and could feel his body beginning to shake violently, his arms threatening to give out if his shook any harder.

And this was where Allen was left to now, shaking like a person thrown out into the open cold with a bare body, nothing on their back to protect them. Allen's gloved fists gripped onto the sheets of his bed tightly as he could hear the other laugh lightly.

"Look at you now, you really think I didn't notice all of this Allen?" Lavi laughed again.

Allen stayed silent, he couldn't speak, his voice was caught in his throat, his tongue wouldn't move. This wasn't happening was it? Was Allen dreaming? Because it sure felt like he was. This couldn't be happening, no, it was just one of his sick fantasies. Yeah, one of his weird dreams, that's what it was. Allen mouth stayed shut, he just stared.

"Well?" Lavi asked again, his hand's making their way up to Allen's knees. The white-haired teen tensed.

"No!" Allen squeaked out eventually, "No! I didn't think you'd notice!" He answered once again, wondering how he got his mouth working again all the sudden.

"Well I did," Lavi's hands pushed Allen's knees apart so he could get closer, Lavi's chest pressing up against Allen's as he got as close as he could, his hands resting on either sides of Allen's legs, "I know how much you like me." Lavi whispered.

And with that said, Lavi's lips came in contact with Allen's, and Allen felt like he could melt. Lavi was kissing him. Lavi was kissing him! All of Allen's movements stopped, he couldn't move anymore, Lavi lips where on his, moving against Allen's soft, pink, lips in such a rhythm that couldn't be matched by anyone else, and Allen couldn't believe it. Allen still wondered if this was a dream, but now, he didn't care either way, because the one he loved was finally kissing him, much like Allen had dreamed many times before.

The younger stayed still through the whole kiss, while Lavi soon cut the kiss short because of, noticing that Allen wasn't kissing back, there for finding the kiss boring, thinking that it was enough for Allen, but Allen felt like a coward once Lavi's lips left his, he just hadn't felt ready to kiss back yet, Lavi should have waited. So, before Lavi could have moved just another inch, Allen crashed his lips back onto his, this time, moving his lips sweetly against the others. Lavi was surprised to say the least, but he soon too began to kiss back, finding himself too to be enjoying the simple kiss from the other.

Allen had never kissed anyone before, and his action by kissing crashing his lips back into Lavi's shocked himself, but he tried his hardest to kiss him well, wondering if there was actually any skill involved with such an odd task. His hands wrapped around Lavi's neck as he began to kiss him with all his might, the feeling of Lavi's lips against his feeling just too good to ever end. Lavi obliged by kissing him back as well, Allen feeling like he was in an overflowing pool of love and passion as they're lips moved up and down against one another. But soon, Allen's body's need for air got the better of him, and he had to pull away, his blush still dusting his cheeks as he panted ever so slightly for air.

Lavi too pulled away at that point, deciding that a simple peck on Allen's lips was probably enough for the other. Allen's knees that had been pushed apart by Lavi snapped shut as soon as Lavi left, and Allen slumped his body back against the bars of his bed frame. The two said nothing to each other for a few moments, they needed air after all, but in the end, Lavi was the one to break the silence after as he caught his breath rather quickly.

"Allen," Lavi started. Allen nodded, the nod being the only response he could give at the moment, since he was still caught in the after shock of what just happened and was overly breathless because of it, Lavi noticed the nod, and decided to continue with his question he had in mind, "Do you like me?" Lavi asked again. Allen's mouth fell open again.

"I-I…" Yeah, there was no denying it now, he really liked Lavi now that he had kissed him, he couldn't say no now, it'd just be best if he straight out told him, he already knew after all, so what was there to loose? "I do." Allen spoke boldly.

"Do you really like me?" Lavi asked again. Allen thought Lavi was starting to act like a child for a moment.

"I do." Allen repeated, his pants still coming through his mouth.

"Do you love me?" That's when Allen stopped moving again. Love? Well Allen knew he had always loved him, but for some reason, the thought of telling Lavi that he loved him scared Allen. Allen knew it'd probably be hard to admit his feelings to the other, and he never dared to do it, but he guessed he had no other option as of the moment. Allen swallowed.

"I-I…" Allen stuttered out again. He sat there for a few moments, his eyes not leaving the older. Allen couldn't say it, he couldn't get the words to leave his mouth into the open air, he just sat there, staring at the older, stuttering like an idiot. Lavi shuffled closer to Allen once again.

"Well?" The red-head asked out again.

"I-I… I uhhh." Allen stammered.

"Do you?" Lavi got closer.

"I-I-!" Allen was cut off.

"Do you?" Lavi got even closer.

"I do!" Allen eventually shot out, watching as the older's mouth moved beside his ear, his hot breath touching his skin in such a way that sent violent shivers down his spine.

"Then say it." Lavi whispered in Allen's ear, sending a thick shiver through his body.

"What!?" Allen shouted out.

"Say it." Lavi whispered again.

"Say what!?" Allen let out.

"Tell me that you love me."

"But I just did!" Allen retorted.

"There's more the one way to say it Allen." Lavi whispered again, giggling slightly. Allen shivered, realizing what he wanted. Allen tilted his head to the side, not really wanting Lavi right in his ear for this.

"I…" Allen started. Lavi waited expectantly, moving his head back from beside Allen's ear to watch him. Allen swallowed hard, "I-I…" Lavi stared. Allen took one last final swallow, and he looked Lavi right in the eye, ready to speak, "I love you." Lavi snickered.

"Then there's more where that came from." And that's when Allen noticed something.

_Timcanpy had recorded the whole thing._

…

AN: Hey there, me Shalcro here. First off, Merry Christmas! This is just a little one-shot I decided to whip up for fun. The ending turned out a lot more… ehhh… limey then I expected though. I guess I just got carried away, though I'm sure you guys don't really mind. There's not much else to say here though, I hope you all had a good Christmas though! Oh! And Happy Birthday Allen! You get a Lavi. Anyways, I guess I'll see you guys in my next chapter of Please Me Don't Teez Me. I'll see you guys later!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


End file.
